


Five Star Hotel and a Wrinkly Shirt

by samcat



Series: Q's Vacation [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, dinner date, no the dinner date does not take place in the shower, shower scene, those are two different things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcat/pseuds/samcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having moved from tent to five star hotel, Q and James continue to enjoy their vacation. Although they spend most of the day resting and relaxing together (appreciating the luxury of having a proper bed), they also take time to enjoy the local cuisine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Star Hotel and a Wrinkly Shirt

In the hotel room, Q was sitting cross-legged on the floor, cleaning the lens of his camera. It was mid-day and the room was bright with sunlight. James was out roaming the bottom floor of the hotel, probably checking out its restaurant. He figured it would be a while before he came back, so he took the time to make himself feel at home. Already having ‘unpacked’, which in this case meant having scattered his stuff all around the room, he took a lot of pleasure in fiddling with a gadget, even if was just his camera.

His phone buzzed next to him on the floor. It was a reminder he had set for himself to send away a text to the cat-sitter. Feeling slightly guilty for having forgotten, he tapped away at his phone and sent away a short message to check up on his darlings.

He really did miss his cats. A lot. He told himself to pick a destination closer to home the next time he got a chance to go on a vacation, so that he could bring them with him.

Putting the phone down and picking the camera back up, he stood and walked over to one of the windows. He lifted the camera to his eyes and snapped a shot of the view. Their room was on the fourth floor and the landscape he could see from here was amazing. Flowing hills covered in forests, beautifully bright in autumn colors.

Smiling, he put the camera down on the bedside table and then flopped onto the bed, stretching out across it. The room only had a double bed and the receptionist had given them a knowing look that had made Q blush when they booked in. He could imagine this place being a popular romantic get-away. And he supposed that was what he was having now. Closing his eyes, he let himself play with that thought.

He was still lying on the bed relaxing when James came back.  
He felt James looking at him. “What?” he opened his eyes and turned his face towards him.  
“You still have half of the forest stuck in your hair,” James smiled.  
“Oh,” Q ran his hands through his hair, catching a couple of red leaves. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“I thought it suited you.”  
Q sighed and shook his head lightly. “I can’t believe you let me walk around looking like a forest faerie.”  
James laughed. Q did too.  
“So you have no problem with sharing a hotel room with me after all?” James said.  
“It isn't any worse than sharing a tent.”  
“You make it sound like it was a terrible experience.”  
“It was,” Q laughed again. “We were almost trampled by a moose.”  
“That was hardly my fault.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Q changed position, turning onto his side and resting one side of his face against the pillow. “Five-star hotels are definitely a step up from a tent.”  
“A rather big step,” James sat down next to him on the bed. “How come you are the one napping when I was the one who carried a whole campsite out of the forest?”  
It was true - Q had made James carry all of his equipment on the way back. Well, James had offered to help him carry some of it. Q had just taken that offer a bit further than James had been entirely happy with.  
“You’re welcome to join me,” Q said as James was already starting to lie down next to him. He closed his eyes as James gave him a soft kiss and mirrored Q’s position, resting his head on the pillow only an inch away from Q's.  
They stayed like this for a long time, resting together, both of them still tired from the hike they had done early in the morning.

“Are we going to spend the whole day in bed?” James said.  
“Do you want to?” Q kept his eyes closed and smiled. Even when they weren’t touching, being this close together made his skin tingle.  
“I wouldn’t mind,” James put his arms around Q and pulled him in closer, “as long as you don’t treat me as a mattress again.”  
“I reckon you wouldn’t mind if I did,” Q laughed. He thought of pushing James onto his back and sprawling himself over him again like he had done in the tent, but he decided he was happy where he was, lying in his arms. He was breathing in James’ scent, still smelling faintly of forest. “You need a shower,” he said without really thinking.  
“You’re the one who had leaves growing out of his hair,” James teased. “But you’re right. We should take a shower”. He sat up and scooted off the bed, grabbing Q’s hands and pulling him with him. Q was laughing, but he let himself get pulled along.

-

The warm water on Q’s skin was very welcomed. His body was still aching from last night’s tent experience and he hadn’t realised how tense he was. Tilting his head back and letting the water run over his face, he felt his muscles relaxing and sighed with pleasure.

Once he had taken a minute to get used to the feeling of water running over his body, he turned back his focus to James.

This was the first time Q had been naked together with him without it being a strictly sexual situation. Things were somewhat blurry for him without his glasses, but he was still capable of appreciating the sight of James’ showering together with him. Leaning forward, he cupped his hands around James’ face and gave him a wet kiss. James didn’t hesitate before putting his hands on Q’s hips and kissing him back, giving an open-mouth smile while doing so.

After standing there for a while, doing nothing but kissing and and holding each other, Q reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle and handed it to James. James arched an eyebrow at him but took the bottle.  
“Keep an eye out for small leaves,” Q said with a laugh.  
James smirked as a reply and squeezed out some shampoo directly into Q’s hair before starting to massage it in. Q closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned his head into James’ hands. Feeling James’ fingers tangle and untangle from his hair was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. He figured James’ enjoyed it too, as he continued long after it must have been thoroughly clean.  
Rinsing out the foam himself, he took the shampoo bottle from James and put some in his hands and then into James’ hair.  
James turned around and leaned his back against Q’s chest as he was stroking his scalp and hair. Q laughed and had to take a step back to lean his back against the wall, scared to slip and fall if he didn’t.  
“Careful,” he said. “You’re supposed to be on a mission to make sure I’m safe.”  
“You are safe,” James’ voice was low and calm. “If you were clumsy enough to fall over, I’d catch you.”  
“Sure you would,” Q said. Even though he couldn’t see it, he could sense James’ smiling smugly.

-

Having dried and dressed themselves, they decided to go out - or rather, down stairs - for dinner. Q was wearing convertible trousers, a very wrinkly shirt and a hoodie. James was staring at him disapprovingly.  
“I packed for camping, not for five-star dinner dates,” he said, face red, while he half tried to smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt and half tried to hide them with the hoodie. He had only brought one button-up shirt with him and it hadn’t exactly been folded it neatly.  
James was wearing one of his suits, looking as dapper as ever. Q felt even worse about his appearance when he compared himself to him. “Can you put on something more casual?”  
“Afraid not,” James winked at him. “We could go someplace to get you a suit before dinner.”  
Q’s stomach growled in objection to that suggestion. “No,” Q sighed. “It’s fine.”

They shared the elevator ride down to the hotel’s bottom floor with an elderly woman who gave them a strange look. Q wondered what she thought of them. He glanced over at James and saw him ignoring her completely. He straightened his back and decided to do them same. He had to stop looking for strange people’s approval.

The old lady left the elevator on the floor before theirs. When the elevator doors closed again James looked over at Q, as if he expected Q to say something about her. Q didn’t know what to say, and he felt no need to share his wonders of what she might have thought of them, so he just shrugged.

When they walked out of the elevator at the bottom floor, Q let James walk half a step ahead of him at first as he wasn’t sure of the way. But once the restaurant came into view he stepped forward and walked next to him, matching their steps. Q tried to think back on all the other times he had walked next to and together with James, both during work and privately. Had they ever matched steps before? He didn’t think they had.

James got them a booth. Q figured it was a habit of his, to not sit right out in the open. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed the privacy the booth gave them, as it meant fewer people were likely to stare at his messy clothes.

A waiter came and gave them their menus and then went away again. There were a lot of people in the restaurant so Q understood that they were probably very busy and didn’t have time to linger around while they were deciding on what to order. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by how many different things there was on the menu, Q let the fingers of one hand glide over it as he read.  
“Hard to choose?” James said after a minute and smiled at him as he put down his menu, having made his choice.  
Q hummed in response, continuing to read as James waved at the waiter to get back to them. Slightly panicked, he decided to get maple roast turkey.

When they had ordered their food, Q pulled up his phone to check if the cat-sitter had replied to his previous text yet. They had. He smiled at the picture they had sent him and tapped out another message to them. James was watching him from across the table. When Q looked back at him he rolled his eyes.  
“What?” Q asked.  
James shook his head. “Sometimes I forget that you’re from the phone-obsessed generation.”  
Q laughed defensively as James rolled his eyes again. “Technology is my job. How can you forget that? Besides, I was only checking up on my cats.”  
“Your cats?” James gave him a teasing smile.  
Blushing, Q put his phone back into his pocket. James mocking him about his cats was a bit of running joke at this point, but it still made him embarrassed.

Their food arrived and Q praised himself for his choice. It both looked and smelled delicious. He looked over with suspicion on James’ plate.  
“We’re at a five-star hotel’s five-star restaurant and you order meat pie?”  
James smiled and took a bite. “Tourtière.”  
It was Q’s turn to roll his eyes now. “Fine. Eat what you want,” he said as he tucked into his turkey. He wasn’t going to ruin this dinner date with an argument over a meat pie.

“Were you really texting your cats?” James asked when they were almost done with the meal.  
“No, of course not,” Q exhaled some air in a half-laugh. “I was texting my cat-sitter.”  
“Your cat-sitter…?” James was making a face, trying not to laugh out loud.  
“Yes,” Q ignored his reaction. “I wasn’t going to leave them alone for ten full days, was I? They’d die. Or run away.”  
“This isn’t going to last for ten full days. You know that just as well as I do.”  
“I know,” Q sighed. “I’m just trying to be optimistic.”  
“By imagining Foss and Tesla running away and dying?” James let himself laugh this time.  
“I’m impressed you remember their names,” Q gave him a genuine smile.  
“I’m surprised you don’t have one named Schrödinger, to be honest with you,” James ate the last bite of his Tourtière and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
Q laughed louder than he had intended to, causing a few other diners to turn and look at him. He blushed again, but he was smiling widely at James, who was smiling back at him.  
“Dessert?”  
Q nodded.

They ordered dessert when the waiter came to collect their empty plates - James ordering a mulberry panna cotta and Q a banana split. He ignored the pretending-to-be-trying-not-to-laugh laugh that James gave when he ordered it. He knew it was a childish choice, but he didn’t care.

Eating their desserts, they decided not to continue talking about how their vacation - or Q’s vacation rather, since James was technically on a mission - would soon be over. Not really knowing what else to talk about, James went on a long rant about how this hotel’s restaurant reminded him of a mission he had been on when he was younger and how incompetent the assistants he had back then were. Q tried his best to seem interested, humming and nodding at the appropriate times, and he did keep an ear out for any information that he might find useful in the future. But once he had finished his banana split and James barely had touched his panna cotta, he started growing bored. And tired. Still listening to the sound of James’ voice, but no longer hearing the words, he drifted off daydreaming of the soft bed in their room.

He came back to when the waiter came to collect their dishes, with James’ panna cotta still only half eaten. “The restaurant closes now,” they said with a smile and a tone that said ‘fucking leave already’. Q looked around and noticed that the restaurant was now almost completely empty.

Unsure if James had even noticed he had nodded off, Q stood up and led the way back to the elevator. James was still talking, though he had apparently moved on to ranting about a different mission now. Pressing the button and seeing the elevator doors open in front of them, Q tried to pay attention to what James was saying.  
“... and frankly they did more to prevent me from retrieving the encryption device than they did to help me.”  
“Mmh,” Q yawned as they stepped in and the doors closed again. They had the elevator all to themselves this time.  
James looked over at him and blinked, first now noticing how tired the other man was. He stepped closed and put one arm around his shoulders. Q gratefully leaned his head against him and stayed like that, feeling his body wobble slightly when the elevator came to a halt.  
They walked back to their room with James still holding one arm around him, Q no longer fighting back against the sleepiness and letting more of his weight rest on James for each step. He figured the night in the tent might not have given him as much rest as he had first thought.

Back in their room, Q sat down on the bed. He shrugged off his hoodie and unbuttoned only the top buttons of his shirt before pulling it off over his head. His glasses, having got caught in the shirt, fell onto the floor. Before he could reach down for them, James was there and picked them up, carefully placing them on the bedside table next to his camera.  
“Thank you,” Q murmured as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever shared a bed with someone who undressed this recklessly,” James said as his untied his tie. “And that says a lot, coming from me.”  
“Shut up,” Q pulled off his trousers and laid down on the bed with a sigh. “You’ve already chatted my ears off today. I’m exhausted.” He closed his eyes and laid down, letting himself relax completely.  
He had already fallen asleep by the time James was undressed. Waking up again when James laid down next him and pulled the covers up over them, he rolled to his side and nuzzled up close. James no longer had the faint smell of forest lingering on his skin and Q found himself missing it. As he drifted back off to sleep, he made a mental note to buy James some forest scented cologne for Christmas this year.


End file.
